Pregnant
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: Another short Xena story. Xena's pregnant after season 6, She didn't die the last two episodes didn't happen, and doesn't know how. Xena and Gabrielle are together obviously. Xena/Gabrielle Rate & comment please


**Pregnant**

Xena and Gabrielle rode into the village on Argo. They dismounted and put Argo in the stables. "You've been tired and sick a lot lately, are you ok?" Gabrielle asked. "I think so" Xena answered, "I think you should go see the healer" Gabrielle told her. "Yeah maybe I should" Xena replied. "Do you want me to go with you?" Gabrielle asked. "No it's ok, you go to the market and buy supplies and I'll catch up with you later" Xena answered and pecked her on the lips before they separated, one going to the market and the other to the healer's hut.

Xena entered the hut and told the healer her symptoms. "Sit dow and I'll see if I can find out what's wrong" the healer told her. Xena sat down in the chair and the healer checked her over.When he had finished he put away the equipment. "Is everything ok?" Xena asked."Fine considering..." the healer answered. "Considering what?" Xena asked. "Considering you're pregnant" the healer told her. Xena freaked out. She got from the chair quickly and slammed the healer against the wall, holding his neck. "That's impossible!

I haven't had sex with a man in 26 years, ever since I met my girlfriend! She's the _**only **_one I've had sex with and she doesn't have the equipment to get me pregnant! How am I supposed to tell her? She'll freak! She'll think I cheated on her!" Xena ranted. "Mood swings" the healer choked out before passing out from the lack of oxygen. Xena stormed out out of the healer's hut and went looking for Gabrielle. She found her buying scrolls. Xena waited for her to finish haggling, but got impatient. She put some dinars in the merchants hand and dragged Gabrielle off to the tavern.

"Some one's moody today" Gabrielle said as they sat down. "Sorry, I got bored and hungry" Xena apologised. They ordered some food and drink and waited for it to arrive. "So what did the healer say?" Gabrielle asked while they waited. "Not much, it's nothing" Xena lied. "It is, I can tell you're lying. Why won't you tell me?" Gabrielle asked. Xena didn't say anything and didn't look at Gabrielle. "Are you going to die?" Gabrielle asked near tears. Xena turned to face her. "Don't cry please, I hate it when you're upset, you should be happy. I'm not going to die I promise" Xena answered.

She cupped Gabrielle's face and stroked it with her thumb. Gabrielle leaned in and kissed her, seeking comfort. They parted after a minute and hugged each other. "I'll tell you later, in private" Xena whispered into her ear. The waitress put their order on the table and they dug in. After the meal they paid, got a room and went up to it. They put their weapons on the table, undressed and got into bed. "Are you going to tell me now?" Gabrielle asked. "Not yet" Xena answered. "Please" Gabrielle said. "No" Xena replied. Gabrielle kissed her deeply.

"Please" Gabrielle said. "Nope" Xena replied. Gabrielle massaged Xena's left breast, the one furthest from her, and licked the other, then switched, causing Xena to moan and arch into her. "Please" Gabrielle said when she stopped, "Fine, but please don't leave me" Xena asked. "I won't" Gabrielle answered. Xena looked away for a moment, then turned back to her love, terrified about what might happen. "I...err...I'm pregnant" Xena told her. Gabrielle was shocked into silence. "How?" Gabrielle asked. "I don't know" Xena answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gabrielle asked getting angry. "I really don't know. I haven't had sex with a man since I met you I promise. I don't want anyone but you. You are my life, my love, my light, my soul mate and I love you with all my heart and no one else. I want to spend eternity with you" Xena told her. "You mean it?" Gabrielle asked. "Yeah, though I do love Solan, Eve and Argo as well, but not the same way. I have no idea how I got pregnant but I am" Xena answered. "Who's the father?" Gabrielle asked.

"You are. You're who I love. You're who I'm with. You're who I make love to. You're it's other parent no matter how I got pregnant" Xena told her. "Are you calling me a man?" Gabrielle joked. "You know what I mean" Xena said smiling. and they kissed lovingly. They forgot about the baby for the night and made love, then fell asleep in each other's arms. Ten years later Xena and Gabrielle were married with two children, one 10 and the other 8 and living in a custom built home, with horses. They were happy and loved their lives together for eternity.


End file.
